Before the dawn
by Alialka
Summary: Torn between dreams and reality, Tifa awakes just before the dawn. Reliving the nights illusions and confronting them with the real that's right in front of her. Saying goodnight is never as hard as saying goodbye. Zack/Tifa. Rated T just in case


_There was a soft silence, wrapping around the space she was in__ like a soft, oh so soft blanket. With glazed eyes she could see flickering lights here and there. Lights that cast a golden glow and amber shadows. Behind the blur she could see how they glistened on skin soft, yet marred. _

_And there was that moist puff of air at that little place on her skin, that made her tremble in just the right way. There were her fingers dancing on a strong back, playing an unheard song on the scarred flesh. There were hungry lips grazing the skin on her collarbone, as lightly as a butterfly's wing._

_Lips that soon found their way to hers, drinking up whatever she had to offer. Her hands tangling in the mass of slick hair, opening up, taking and giving back all in the same time. His wandering up and down her sides, remembering the soft curves, as her back arched for the first time, wanting more, so so much more. Skin on skin, heat on heat._

Eyes robbed of the precious dream shot open, her breath caught somewhere deep in her throat. Fingers clenched tightly on the covers, knuckles white as she stared into the black surface of the wall, her eyes only beginning to regain their focus. Her skin seemed to burn and tingle, as she noticed the slight shake of her limbs.

A soft knock on the door startled her. Not now…

"Tifa…?"

She didn't reply, not until the wooden wing was gently pushed open, carefully not to make any sound. Taking a deep breath, enjoying the faint scent of wind and dust he brought with himself, she finally looked up.

Those bright eyes were tired, rimmed with slight red lines. It had to be late into the night, and he obviously had just returned.

"I'm…fine…" she said, her voice raspy with sleep and the living memory of her dream.

The wooden planks made soft noises under his heavy boots as he took cautious steps in her direction. She didn't … want him too close right now. Not while her hands were still clutching the linen cover in a desperate manner and not while her whole frame still shook with… right… with what anyway?

"Tifa…" a cool palm rested on her shoulder, its solid steady weight calming down her burning senses. She could almost feel how every cell of her body suddenly came to a halt, like a soothing lotion washing all over her. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she allowed herself to bath a bit in the relaxing sensation.

Her eyes looked up again, gazing straight into concerned azure ones.

"It's ok Cloud… it was just a dream" she smiled slightly, one corner of her lips moving up in a tired attempt, as she shifted slightly, letting her legs fall softly onto the cold floor. Her feet so small between his heavy boots. One lock of her hair fell softly to her shoulder…

_She could feel the soft tips of longer hair brush against the sensitive skin, silent promises of caresses more passionate that were yet to come. __The exotic taste of spices and warm rains lingered on her lips, as they explored the taunt flesh inch by inch. She felt another shudder, but from whose body it was, she could not tell anymore._

_A strong hand pulled gently at her hair, tilting her head up, exposing the slender neck. A gentle whimper escaped her, as an insatiable mouth nipped and kissed in that exact way a man could only know. _

_Gazing down, from half-closed eyes, from behind sweat encrusted lashes. A pair of vivid eyes welcomed her, eyes that were usually sharp as a rough cut crystal, now clouded and dark, a mixture of emotions swirling in them. _

_She could see how the lights reflected off his skin, how shadows danced on the well toned arms and broad back. How his usually pale lips gained a red hue, how they sang without any voice at all against hers._

_And she would press her smaller body against hi__s, finding it near impossible oh how well it fit with his larger frame, and just how good his hand felt pressed to the subtle hollow surface at the end of her back. _

"Tifa…?" the worry in his voice startled her, as she lost herself in the embrace of the dream that passed just moments ago.

"Sorry…" she shook her head slightly… the tips of long tresses swatting her back lightly.

"I heard you whimper… I thought…" he paused there, as always not so good with words. He could only hope he could tell her that he was worried and scared, through his actions. For he was. She was a peaceful sleeper, even if a light one. The gentle, broken whimpers he heard scared him and urged to delay his own rest. Just to make sure she was safe.

She placed her own hand over his, the one that was still gently resting on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. A silent thank you.

Gazing into vibrant eyes with her clouded merlot ones.

"I'm alright… " she repeated, feeling that enigmatic smile dancing upon her lips "You better get to bed"

He held her gaze for a longer moment, one hand on her shoulder, the other barely resting on her knee. Watching as the glow in her eyes faded slowly, as her mind wandered somewhere else, somewhere he could not follow…

_And she could barely stop the soft grunt that formed at what seemed to be the core of her very being, as she tilted her head once again, a cascade of deep-brown falling down the arched back. There was again that gasp of hot air against her neck, and even behind closed lids she could see__ the shine that illuminated their bodies, both lean and strong. And he would tremble under her touches, in the exact manner as she did under his. With a passionate anticipation and hunger, with nimble fingers and impatient mouths, they would burn their names onto scarred, imperfect skin. _

_She saw her fingers__, long and lean like the ivory keys of a piano, clench suddenly on his arm, her skin pearly white against his darker one, as their every single move made her loose her breath more and more. His blunt nails digging desperately into her back, as he gathered her more in his arms. Strong legs wrapped around his hips, hot mouths swallowing muted cries and moans. _

_And it was in that mysterious play of __lights and those golden hues when she would cry a name in a voiceless whisper that brushed against bruised lips. It was on the edge of heavenly tears that threatened to spill when she would feel her own name wrapping around her mind in a husky breath._

_And they woul__d remain like that for the longest of short moments, a heap of tangled limbs, of sweat and sex, eyes clouded with immense pleasure of receiving, and even bigger one of giving._

She winced as she found herself gently coaxed onto her back, the now cool cover being pulled under her chin. Her hand caught his wrist gently, stopping him from pulling away. Azure eyes shining in the dark as he looked at her with a tenderness that rarely was allowed to shine through.

"Sleep with me" she said in a tired voice, not giving the matter a second thought. Not remembering at all that his closeness and proximity was the exact thing she didn't want when she woke. But the obvious need to just feel human warmth against her skin was too great not to be noticed in those three little words. With a gentle arch of his lips, he nodded, feeling his own body slowly give in to the rolling waves of weary.

She was warm and soft under his touch when he finally slipped into the small space she left him, the feeling unknown, yet pleasantly familiar in the same time. There was the strangely sweet, faint smell of dust and dried fruit, and the feel of her back pressed against his chest. Her slow breathing lulling him into much needed sleep, as one hand rested on the soft curve of her hip.

"Goodnight Tifa" he murmured against the slick tresses.

"_Goodbye Tifa…" a broken whisper inches away._

"Night Cloud" it was a ghost of a voice that left her lips, her mind already slipping into a dream realm.

"_Goodbye Zack…"__ her body turned cold, hot blood freezing over, like a river captured in ice on the break of Winter._

_The lights went out._


End file.
